This research is concerned with studies of the properties of normal and variant hemoglobins including their interactions with red cell membranes using a fluorescent chromophore. Evidence of possible interactions of Band III and human hemoglobin will be sought. Glycosylated hemoglobin of diabetics will be studied in diabetic ketoacidosis. The interaction of sickle hemoglobin with red cell membranes and with other variants will be studied.